Here by your side
by 4evaLove
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome after all that time. How much effort they have put into their journey, now they reflect upon their past that they spent with each other. R&R please, Songfic on At the Beginning. For someone very special to me


Me: Ok, for those who don't' know me I'm Hikage, 14 and I 3 puppies and writing. This story is dedicated to a special someone - his names Justin. I thought this song (At the Beginning) seemed a little like us and how we want to end up like and this sounds a lot like my version of how Inuyasha and Kagome will end up like. So I have turned this into a songfic on InuxKag dedicated to Justin.

Inuyasha: Ok…so in other words what am I here for?

Me: You're here to be my slave!

Inuyasha: -whimper-

Me: Oh yes that thing, I nearly forgot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Justin or the song At the Beginning…so you have no right to sue me :P

---

Setting: Feudal Era

Genre: Romance/General

Summary: After all this time, after all this effort…what is this all for? Inuyasha and Kagome reflect back to times when they had just met, a time without each other.

Rating: PG 13

---

_Italic:_ Song lyrics

"…": Dialogue

---

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

Kagome leaned back against the tree that started everything, the tree that Inuyasha was pinned on for fifty years. She looked over at Inuyasha sitting next to her and she couldn't help but feel tears well in her eyes, yet a smile was emerging on her lips. She let her eyes close and she felt the tears run down her cheeks. Kagome sighed as she remembered everything that had happened throughout their journey…

_No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start_

Inuyasha looked up into the branches of the tree as they rustled about. He never thought he could have fallen in love twice, under this place his love for one ended and his love for one started under this same tree. Yet technically he fell in love with the one person…twice. Yet literally he didn't, Inuyasha smiled up at the tree and gave thanks to everything fate had given him. Fate, what a word he thought and he turned over to Kagome who was sitting by his side and it was as if their minds combined and they felt their memories play in flashback mode.

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

Kagome was looking up at a huge tree with a man with ears pinned on it. He seemed to be sleeping deeply his bangs fluttering lightly in the wind, he looked so peaceful up there sleeping quietly. Inuyasha was scampering madly to the middle of the bridge getting at the scared jewel and trying hard to grasp it for himself, he heard a faint word in the air and then the next second he knew he was pushed head down onto the bridge by an invisible force.

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

Kagome and Inuyasha were fighting there first demon together for the first time. Yura of the Demon Hair, it was very risky and they weren't strong but they combined their hearts, their strengths, their weaknesses, their souls and their trust entwined them to become the best partners.

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting under a tree, the sunset behind them. They were looking at each other tenderly smiling sweetly.

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

Inuyasha held Tetsusaiga for the first time. Kagome stood behind him watching his every move. He launched into the air swiftly and…cut his brother's arm off. Kagome gasped as she watched Sesshomaru tumble down into the mist below.

Kagome walked over and stood by Inuyasha's side looking down into the depths below. Kagome and Inuyasha reached forward and they touched each other gently on the hand.

_Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
A new love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

Inuyasha had Kagome on his shoulders and they travelled together swiftly. Kagome lay low and Inuyasha's long silvery hair flapped on her face. She wasn't really irritated by the hair; it was warm, soft and smelt of Inuyasha she rather liked it up on his shoulders.

Kagome lay down softly onto Inuyasha's shoulder, it was firm and soft and she just wanted to lay here by his side forever.

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

Kagome was in huffs and puffs; she had just had yet another argument with Inuyasha. She jumps down the well in a hurry and arrives in her time. She listens as her friends tell her Inuyasha isn't worth her, even more after Kagome's description of what a person Inuyasha is. Yet she smiles in the bottom of her heart knowing that whatever Inuyasha did to her, she had forgiven him the second he did it because her undying love will never end.

Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's soft eyes and it was as if an electric charge of energy was there between them.

_Yeah  
Life is a road that I wanna keep going on  
Love is a river, I wanna keep going_

Kagome felt Inuyasha's warmth on her and they could feel their hearts beating as one. She snuggled closer and they sat like that cuddled together for a long, long time.

_Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

Inuyasha looked down and met Kagome's tender brown eyes. They smiled sweetly at each other and they understood; no words needed. They read each other's hearts, I love you and I'm here by your side forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…

---

Me: W00t! I finished the songfic!

Inuyasha: So you did…in other words. I GET TO GO HOME NOW DON'T I!

Me: No…

Inuyasha: No…I do I finished my job!

Me: No you didn't - I told you already you're here to be my slave. CLEAN THIS PLACE UP!

Inuyasha: -grumbles- Five dollars for this type of torture. –cleans room-

Me: Ok well I'm gone

Inuyasha: WHAT!

Me: Well I finished my job ;) Thx for reading everyone and please rate and review!

Inuyasha: No…Hikage wai- -gets door slammed in his face-


End file.
